poundpuppies1986fandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 5: The Fairy Dogmother
Previous Episode<- ->Next Episode The Fairy Dogmother is the 5th episode of the Pound Puppies TV Series. After wishing upon a star, the Pound Puppies meet Zazu, a scatterbrained fairy dogmother, in hopes of helping Holly go to the dance and win the heart of a boy named Mervin. Plot At Holly's Puppy Pound, the place is loaded with puppies. Cooler tells Holly that they need to get the adoptions on the go. But, Holly is getting ready for the dance the next night and hopes that Mervin, a boy whom Holly has a crush on, will take her. Suddenly, Nose Marie informs Cooler that the whole boulevard is blocked off by construction, which is the reason why Holly's Puppy Pound is overflowed with puppies. Meanwhile, at Katrina Stoneheart's house, it is revealed that Brattina and Catgut, with pickaxes in their hands, were the ones who caused the cracks in the boulevard. Katrina then informs Brattina and Catgut that it's time for their next plan. Katrina tells Brattina to sabotage Holly's chances of going to the dance. She also told Catgut to wreak havoc on the boulevard while disguising himself as a dog. Katrina knows that if her plan goes well, Holly's Puppy Pound will be closed down for good. Back at Holly's Puppy Pound, Holly and the Pound Puppies are standing outside the pound. Mervin then arrives at the pound and the Pound Puppies tell Holly that they will stay hidden while Holly talks to Mervin alone. But, Mervin becomes nervous when he meets Holly. Just as Mervin was about to ask Holly to the dance, Brattina suddenly barges in and takes Mervin away. Holly, heartbroken, says to herself "Who wants to go to the stupid old dance, anyway?" and cries as she runs back to her puppy pound. The Pound Puppies suspect that Brattina is up to no good, but their thoughts are suddenly interrupted by Catgut. In his dog disguise, Catgut tips over a few trash cans and fakes his barking, fooling the neighbors into thinking a dog did it. And sure enough, Catgut's plan worked, as the Pound Puppies surveyed the damage, the neighbors accused the Pound Puppies of wrecking the boulevard. Katrina looked down from her house, knowing that her plan is going well. Later that night, Katrina tells Holly that she will not go to the dance until Holly is finished with her chores. The Pound Puppies watch the whole thing from their underground headquarters. Bright Eyes tells the other Pound Puppies about her idea. The idea is that they should wish about a dog star and the fairy dogmother will help Holly. On the rooftop of Holly's Puppy Pound, Bright Eyes tells her wish and the fairy dogmother appeared out of nowhere, but she is taking a bath. The fairy dogmother introduces herself as Zazu and she tells the Pound Puppies that she will help them if they show her the problem. As soon as Cooler shows her that Holly has a lot of problems, Zazu flew into the air. However, her flying is out of control and accidentally crashes into the living room, where Holly is just about finished cleaning. After Holly was curious to know who Zazu is, the Pound Puppies informed her that Zazu is the fairy dogmother. The next day, Zazu apologizes to the Pound Puppies about what happened last night. To make it up, Zazu agrees to help Holly win Mervin's heart with her love potion. Back at Katrina Stoneheart's house, Holly meets Mervin again. As Zazu aimed her love potion at Holly and Mervin, Brattina pushes Holly aside and the love potion made Mervin fall in love with Brattina instead. Then, Catgut, still in his dog disguise, has caused more mischief at the boulevard. He even chopped down one of the neighbors' trees. Zazu, seeing how filthy the boulevard is, decides to make it clean once more. However, her magic has turned the boulevard into a prehistoric jungle. Zazu then realizes that her magic has backfired and decides to leave. Bright Eyes still believed in Zazu, despite what happened. Just as Zazu was about to leave, Bright Eyes warned Zazu that if she walks out on the Pound Puppies, she'll never believe in Zazu as long as she lives. Taken aback, Zazu tells Bright Eyes that she still needs to believe. That gave the Pound Puppies an idea and they challenged her to make the weather snowy. Zazu then casts a spell and snowflakes fall from the sky. At first, it was Howler who was pour soap flakes but then real snow started to fall. Bright Eyes then congratulates Zazu for finally getting her magic right. Now that Zazu's magic works, Zazu decides she'll fix everything after her messes earlier. She turns the prehistoric jungle back into the street from earlier. Zazu then cleans up the whole boulevard. She even casts a spell on Catgut's dog costume. When a group of tough cats mistake Catgut as the same dog who caused trouble, they chase after him. The Pound Puppies knew that now that Zazu's magic has turned everything back to normal, they should help Holly go to the dance. That night, Katrina and Brattina, wearing Holly's dress, left the house and Holly is left crying. Suddenly, the whole house is clean and Zazu and the Pound Puppies arrived at the house. Cooler tells Holly that it was Zazu's magic that made the house clean. Zazu even gave Holly a brand, new dress. When Holly tells them that Brattina took Mervin to the dance, Zazu uses her magic to teleport herself, Holly, and the Pound Puppies to the school dance. At the dance, Brattina was too busy eating to notice Mervin, who was still under Zazu's spell. As soon as Brattina leaves, Holly, in her new dance, approaches Mervin. However, Mervin doesn't know who Holly is until Zazu uses her magic to turn Mervin back to normal. Mervin then dances with Holly. Cooler then tells Zazu that Holly's Puppy Pound is still flooded with puppies and tells her to make the puppies appear at the dance. Brattina tells Katrina that Holly is dancing with Mervin. Just before Katrina is about to interrupt Holly, the puppies appear at the dance a la Zazu's magic. The boys and girls, surprised to see puppies at the dance, decide to adopt them. Katrina and Brattina, both upset that their plan has been ruined, leave the dance. Their misfortune then goes from bad to worse as Catgut jumps in with the same cat thugs from earlier and chaos ensues inside the van. Back at the dance, the Pound Puppies were glad that Bright Eyes' wish came true, all the puppies are adopted, Katrina lost another round to the Pound Puppies, and Holly got her date with Mervin. Gallery The Fairy Dogmother Voice Cast for The Fairy Dogmother Trivia Much of this episode was inspired by the fairy tale and the 1950 Disney Movie of the same name, Cinderella. When the Pound Puppies see Holly do her chores on the night before the dance, Cooler makes a brief reference to the 1950 Disney movie, Cinderella, when he said "this is like watching Cinderella, only without the songs". Jim Ryan, the writer for this episode, was known as the writer for TV Shows such as Bill Cosby's Fat Albert and the Cosby Kids, the Pink Panther Show, and the Tom and Jerry Kids Show. When Holly is doing her chores, she is wearing blue jeans instead of a pink plaid skirt and no scarf. This foreshadows how Holly will be resigned during Season 2, only that she will be two years older and have longer hair. Should Mervin make a comeback appearance if the TV Series is remade? Definitely. He and Holly were meant for each other. Ummm... Don't you think they're a little to young to be dating each other? Who's Mervin? Category:TV Series Category:1986 airdates Category:Episodes Category:Starring Bright Eyes Category:Starring Holly Category:Episodes featuring the Pound Puppies Pet Care Corner Category:Season 1 Episodes